1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure, and more particularly to positioning structure for a rotatable hinge so that when the cover is rotated relative to the base, the positioning structure is able to help position the cover relative to the base to prevent damage to both the cover and the base resulting from excessive rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hinge is provided to allow two objects to pivot relative to one another. The most application field is in the laptop computers. A laptop computer has a screen and a base connected to the screen via the hinges. Therefore, the hinge provides a friction force to the screen when the screen is detached from the base so as to hold the screen in position. When requirements from users to the laptop computers increase, a conventional hinge which provides only the friction to the screen cannot satisfy the user. Therefore, an improved hinge is developed to the market to provide a rotation ability to allow the screen to rotate horizontally relative to the base. As a result of the screen being rotatable relative to the base, the user is able to rotate the screen to allow the viewers at positions different from that of the user to see the information without moving the entire laptop computer.
However, when this type of hinge is in application, the screen or the base may be easily damaged due to excessive rotation of the screen relative to the base.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved positioning structure to mitigate the aforementioned problems.